The Soul's Power
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Exceptions. Zexion is sent to Atlantica on a mission. Demyx suspects trouble. He wants to help Zexion, but some will not allow it. Demyx goes to rescue Zexion anyway, despite the consequences. Zemyx. Yaoi possible. Will update eventually.
1. Chapter 1

We see the Cloaked Schemer, Zexion closing what appears to be a diary.

Moans are heard from the room adjacement to him.

"They are so made for each other." Zexion says to himself.

He is then immediately tackled to the ground.

As he looks up to see the face of his attacker, he then gets an "I feel so stupid" look.

"Ah, Number Nine." Zexion says. "What brings you here?"

"I saw you peeping into Roxas's room. What's up?" Demyx asks.

"Roxas and Axel getting it on." Zexion says.

"Oh, really?" Demyx says, putting his hands on the Schemer's shoulders expectantly. "When are we going to do that thing you told me about, Zexy?"

"When I think we are ready." Zexion says, pushing the Nocturne's hands off of his shoulders. "Nobody disturbed Roxas and Axel, but me and you are by far the busy bees of the Organization. Let's wait until we have some free time, okay?"

"Okay, I guess." Demyx says. "By the way, where's that book you showed me?"

"They were using it." Zexion says.

"On each other?" Demyx asks.

"In a sense." Zexion says. "They were doing what was shown in the book."

"Oh." Demyx says. "I thought they were sticking the book into each other."

"You can be SO immature sometimes, Demyx." Zexion says.

"And you're always too mature." Demyx says. "Well, opposites attract, right?"

Demyx begins kissing Demyx's ear.

"Dem, not now." Zexion says.

Zexion tries to pull him away. That's when he hears footsteps. He immediately pushes Demyx off of him.

"Wha-?" Demyx asks.

Zexion puts a finger over Demyx's mouth.

"Shh." Zexion says. "Someone's coming."

The Chilly Academic known as Vexen walks into the hallway. He looks at Zexion, who has his back to Demyx.

"What's going on in that room, Number Six?" Vexen asks.

"No clue, Vexen." Zexion says. "Whoever's there locked the room. It's one of ours in there."

"Tell them to keep it down." Vexen says. "I cannot plot my algorithms correctly with those weird sounds."

Vexen then warps out of the room.

"What a stuck up tart." Zexion says.

"He's such a mean guy." Demyx says. "No wonder he stays in that basement all day. Who knows what he's doing down there?"

"Who cares?" Zexion says. "Well, I have a mission in Atlantica to get on with so I'll see you later, Demyx."

Zexion warps out of the room, leaving the Melodious Nocturne all by himself.

"Atlantica?" Demyx asks himself as he warps out of the room.

* * *

We switch to Zexion. He is seen near a beach in an alternate world.

"The water is so pure here." Zexion says. "It's almost a shame to taint this world."

Zexion jumps into the water as he assumes a merman form. He is shirtless with black underwater body parts. The Nobody Emblem appears on the back, near his dorsal fin.

"That's better." Zexion says. "It's still kind of hard to adapt to this form."

He swims on, entering the city near King Triton's Palace.

* * *

Demyx, meanwhile, is trying to convince Xemnas to let him go meet Zexion.

"No." Xemnas says. "He will be fine. I appreciate your concern for a fellow member, but Zexion must prove himself."

"No." Demyx says. "I'm going."

Xemnas stops to look at the Nocturne. "You are, are you?"

"Yeah." Demyx says. "I _dare_ you to try to stop me!"

Xemnas summons his laser blades and points one at Demyx.

"Very well, Number Six." Xemnas says. "Prove to me your resolve."

Demyx just summons his Sitar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zexion is opening a dark portal near the entrance to Ursula's Lair. Nobodys begin to leave the portal.

His mission is simple, to make sure that the dark portal ued summons at least 1200 Nobodies.

He takes out a book only to see it immediately sink to to bottom of the trench he was in.

The pages tearing apart due to the amount of water pressure on it.

"This is why I did not want to enter this world. And to think I was just about to come up with my own hypothesis to the secrets of Life. Sigh............."

While Nobodies continue to churn out of the portal and disappear, Zexion slinks down the wall of the trench, pissed off.

On the other side of the trench, beyond Zexion's line of detection, a school of Shark-like Heartless are seen eyeing Zexion hungrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Demyx are fighting.

Xemnas attempts a jumping slash, but a battered Demyx blocks it with the body of his Sitar.

"Why?" Xemnas asks. "Why do you seek to be with him?"

Demyx knocks Xemnas back.

"I don't know." Demyx says. "I just do! I have a bad feeling that something may happen to him."

"So you're worried." Xemnas says. "I told you. We Nobodies have no hearts to feel with."

"You're wrong." Demyx says. "These sensations that we have whenever we react to something. These emotions...........Those are feelings. We don't need physical Hearts to be whole!"

"Traitor!" Xemnas says. "You've never believed in the Organization's causes, have you?"

"Whenever I'm with Zexion, I feel like I have a heart." Demyx says. "I'll prove that our souls are our hearts!"

"If you leave this castle you will be a traitor and deemed ready for execution, do you understand?!" Xemnas asks.

"Try." Demyx says, warping out of the room.

* * *

We switch to Zexion, who despite his bad mood, is still watching the portal.

That's when he hears a sound nearby. He swims out near the surface to investigate.

He then sees the school of Heartless headed his way.

"Now what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Great." Zexion says. "As if i'm not pissed off enough already."

The Heartless see him and proceed to head towards him.

"Dusks! I summon you!" Zexion says as many Dusks flock to his aid.

He sends the Dusks after the Heartless. The Heartless quickly prove too much for the Dusks as the Shark Heartless quickly dispatch them.

"I guess I will have to do things myself." Zexion says.

He summons his Lexicon and prepares for battle.

* * *

Demyx, however, is stadning on the beach, which is the entrance to Atlantica.

"I can sense him...........somewhere." Demyx says.

Demyx enters the water as his features change into yet another Merman form. They are the same as Zexion's only his aquatic parts remain blue instead of changing color. The Nobody Emblem appears on his chest instead of on his aquatic parts.

"This is pretty cool." Demyx says.

He then swims for miles until he reaches what appears to be a town.

Various Mer-People are seen conversing.

Demyx then goes up to a Female with red hair and freen parts.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He asks.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I'm looking for a male with black fins and a symbol like mine. Have you seen him?" Demyx asks.

"I have not." She says. "I can help you look for him, though. My name's Ariel."

"Mine's Demyx." Demyx replies.

"What does he look like?" Ariel says.

"He has blue hair, most of it covers one eye." Demyx says.

"So he's the one Flonne mentioned." Ariel says.

"Flonne?" Demyx asks.

"A friend of mine." Ariel says. "She saw him headed towards Twinreef Trench. I have no clue why, though. Weird creatures have been popping up there."

"Heartless............." Demyx says.

* * *

Zexion, however, was not having the best of times.

He releases a shockwave from his weapon that kills ten Heartless off at once.

"Drat." He says. "I'm losing power."

The Heartless converge upon him.

He sends out three shockwaves in a combo to stop the advancing horde.

He floats near the trench wall, cornered as more of them appear.

"Not here............" Zexion says. "For the Organization. For............Demyx................."

That's when the Heartless near him are purged by an unknown source.

"Zexy!" Someone says.

"_Only one person dares call me 'Zexy'............" _Zexion thinks.

"Demyx?!" Zexion says.

Demyx and Ariel get in front of Zexion to protect him.

"Yeppers!" Demyx says. "Nobody's gonna take my man!"

"I cannot fathom it." Zexion says. "Why come here?"

"To save you, silly!" Demyx says. "I don't care what ol' Mansex says. We may not have hearts, per se, but we have our souls. That alone is what makes us something!"

Zexion is just silent as he realizes just how true Demyx's word's are.

Demyx summons his Sitar as he and Ariel get into battle position.

"Let's get ready for a rockin' time!" Demyx says.

Even though his powers are Water-based, he can also manipulate water pressure. Using his Sitar as a channel, he increases the pressure around his Sitar and releases it at the Heartless.

Ariel swims around, whacking the Heartless with her fins. **(Just like in the first Kingdom Hearts.)**

Zexion summons his Lexicon. Using it, he launches beams of energy at any Heartless trying to attack the other two.

Eventually, he runs out of power. As he collapses into unconciousness, Demyx catches him.

"Zexy!" Demyx says.

"He'll be fine." Ariel says. "Let's take him to my home."

* * *

They go to Ariel's grotto.

Once they enter, they lay Zexion down on a nearby rock.

"He needs Dark power!" Demyx says. As he places his palm on Zexion's bare chest.

"Dark power?" Ariel says. "Why Darkness?"

Demyx explains to Ariel about the Organization as well as their mission here.

"So you're deserters............" Ariel says.

"I am." Demyx says. "Zexion is dedicated to the Organization's cause. He may go back."

"But why?" Ariel says. "Why do you all need hearts?"

"We don't have hearts. Most of us pretend to have emotions in order to be...........something we aren't." Demyx says, sulking.

"I can sense a heart in both of you." Ariel says. "You don't need to have the body part in order to have a real heart."

Demyx just looks at her and smiles.

"I know." Demyx says. "Zexy doesn't know that. Excuse me for a moment."

Demyx's arm forms a Dark aura as the Darkness around Demyx's arm takes shape.

A Darker aura forms around Zexion as he receives the power that Demyx is radiating.

Zexion then opens his eyes.

"Zexy!" Demyx says.

Zexion looks around groggily as he sees Demyx and Ariel.

"Demyx?" Zexion asks. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Demyx answers, "Ariel took us to her home. That's where we are now."

"What?!" Zexion exclaims. "We have to leave! Now!"

"Why?!" Demyx asks.

"Xemnas may be worried!" Zexion says. "I must report to him at once!"

Zexion leaves the grotto as he swims to the surface and reaches the beach.

Demyx follows him as he meets Zexion on the beach.

Their bodies revert back to normal form.

"We must return!" Zexion says as he opens a portal.

"No we can't!" Demyx says. Zexion turns to look at him as if he's high.

"What?!" Zexion asks. "I've completed my mission and _you_ are absent without leave! Do you have any idea just how badly we look in the Superior's eyes right now?"

"Did you grasp anything I've said to you?!" Demyx asks. "I told you. We have our souls. We don't need hearts in order to exist. We have no use for the Organization now!"

Zexion just looks at Demyx. Sadness is apparent in his light blue eyes.

"I never thought that you would turn traitor." Zexion says. "Are you really leaving the Organization? Leaving me?"

Demyx looks at Zexion with longing.

He then walks uup toZexion and kisses the Cloaked Schemer passionately.

The Schemer replies in kind as their toungues fight for domination.

Eventually, Demyx releases the kiss.

"I love you with all my heart, Zexy." Demyx replies. "But I'm going to do what I think is right. This may be goodbye for now. Someday, you'll realize what I meant."

Demyx dives back into the sea as his words hit Zexion like a tsunami.

Zexion miserably goes through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

We begin in the World That Never Was.

Zexion has just returned, prompting Lexaeus to greet him.

Lex just stands there, looking at Zexion with worry.

"No hello, Lexaeus?" Zexion asks.

He then collapses into Lex's arms, weary.

"I shall take you to Vexen." Lex says. "Just rest now."

Zexion then loses conciousness again as Lex picks him up and proceeds through a dark portal.

* * *

"What am I going to do about Zexy?" Demyx says.

"Oh don't worry, Demyx." Ariel says. "He'll realize your words' meaning soon enough."

"I know." Demyx says. "But I'm worried that something may happen to him if I don't go back."

"If you trust in him, then he will trust you." Ariel says.

"Yeah." Demyx says.

"In the meantime, me and Sebastian are working on the annual Valentine's Festival." Ariel says. "Would you like to help us with it? Maybe it'll take your'e mind off of You-Know-Who."

"Better than sulking around." Demyx says.

"Great!" Ariel says. "I'll go tell Daddy!"

She swims out of her grotto, leaving the Melodious Nocturne alone.

* * *

We switch to the Castle That Never Was.

We see Vexen the Chilly Academic at work, writing things down in what appears to be a notepad.

He appears to be studying a holographic outline of Zexion's body.

Zexion himself is seen laying on a bed, asleep.

Lexaeus, who brought him here, is standing up, leaning against the wall.

"What is it, Vexen?" Lexaeus asks.

"I cannot fathom it." Vexen says. "It appears that he has been revitalized somehow, but is weary from battle."

"That's called recovery, Vexen." Lexaeus says. "For a scientist, you don't know much."

"That's not what I meant, you imbecile!" Vexen says. "Zexion appears to be alive due to sheer willpower. Something must be driving him. But it can't be feelings. We Nobodies do not have Hearts!"

"What is it, then?" Lexaeus asks. "Is it an anomaly?"

"It won't affect the rest of us, but I would like to do further research." Vexen replies.

"I'm not going to allow Zexion to be a guinea pig for your research." Lexaeus says.

"You, too?" Vexen says. "We cannot feel. So, what _drives_ us?"

"Our duty to our cause?" Lexaeus asks.

"Hmmm..................This piques my curiosity." Vexen says.

"Forget it." Lexaeus says.

"You mean that you don't want to know why you are defending Zexion so strongly despite constant claims of non-existence?" Vexen asks.

"Not particularly." Lexaeus says. "Quiet. He's coming to."

Zexion opens his light blue eyes to see Vexen and Lexaeus standing over him.

"What happened?" Zexion asks. "How did I end up here?"

"Lexaeus brought you to my laboratory." Vexen replies. "I swear, you are just as fascinating as Number Thirteen................."

"What about Roxas?" Zexion asks.

"The fact that both you and Roxas have shown signs of feeling. Of emotion. The rest of us haven't." Vexen replies.

"You forget that we can pretend to have feelings to trick our enemies." Lex replies.

"No." Vexen says. "These came to them naturally. And while Zexion was asleep, he kept saying Number Nine's name."

"I was saying Demyx's name?" Zexion asks to himself.

"It couldn't be..............Love?" Lexaeus asks.

"Possibly." Vexen says.

"If that's the case, then we must report this to the Superior." Says a voice.

The members turn around to see Saix, the Organization's second-in-command.

"Oh, crap." Vexen says to himself.

* * *

We switch to Atlantica.

King Triton is seen talking with Sebastian.

"How are the preparations?" Triton asks.

"They are goin' fine, Your Majesty." Sebastian replies.

"Then why is one of the villagers sulking over there?" Triton asks, pointing to Demyx.

"Oh." Sebastian asks. "He just recently moved here from an ocean down the way. He says that he's sad abut a friend."

"Something about that emblem on his aquatic parts seems familiar." Triton says. "Keep him under surveliance. I want nothing, and I mean nothing....to interfere with this year's party. If I want bitternness, I'd go have tea with Ursula."

"Do you actually.............?" Sebastian starts.

"It was a figure of speech, now..... go!" Triton says as he swims away.

"Oh, the Sea King's gonna make chowder outta me!" Sebastian says. "I know! I'll ask Ariel!"

Sebastian swims to Ariel's grotto.

"Ariel! It's me! Open up!" He shouts.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ariel asks sleepily. "We've finished all of the preparations."

"I think that Triton's getting suspicious of the new guy." Sebastian says. "If you don't want him to know about that guy's friends, you better do something............."

"Great........." Ariel says. "And to think that Demyx was so happy yesterday."

She swims to where Demyx is seen looking up at the surface.

"Demyx?" Ariel says.

"Who? What? Where? Oh, it's you." Demyx says.

"Are you okay, Demyx?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Demyx says. "I'm just thinking.........."

"Your'e thinking of Zexion, aren't you?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah." Demyx says. "I'm worried about what the Organization might do to him. Lexaeus is the only one I trust when it comes to Zexy, but the rest are random. Who knows what they're doin' to him right now?!"

"Relax." Ariel says. "I told you to just trust him."

"I know." Demyx says. "But I can't just stand idly by."

"Just wait a little longer." Ariel says. "If he isn't back by tomorrow, then you can look for him. C'mon. You can sleep in my grotto tonight."

The two then enter Ariel's grotto.

* * *

We switch to the World That Never Was.

Saix is seen conversing with Vexen.

"But if you report this, then you would be going against every cause that the Organization stands for." Vexen says.

"It is my job to report to the Superior every piece of information concerning our members." Saix replies.

"Enough." Lexaeus says as he brandishes his tomahawk. He then points it at Saix. "I will not allow you to tear apart the Organization."

Saix just chuckles and summons his claymore.

"Very well, Number Five." Saix says. "I as of now brand every member in this room a traitor of the Organization. You all shal be anihilated."


	4. Fighting the boss!

"You all have been branded enemies of the Organization." Saix says.

"I will not allow you to tear the Organization apart." Lexaeus says. "So what if Zexion can experience something similar to emotions? It means nothing. He's done more for the Organization than you ever have, anyway."

"Lexaeus." Zexion says, still woozy from being asleep so long. "Why are you fighting for me? Why?"

"It matters not." Saix says. "Return to the Darkness."

Saix lunges at Zexion, only to Lexaeus, with his weapon drawn, defend him.

Vexen stares on in half-horror, half-anticipation.

"Go to him." Lexaues says, grunting in effort at Saix's attempt to push him away. "Demyx needs you more than we do. Be spared this horrible existence of struggling to get the hearts we don't have or need. I promise............."

Saix begins to overwhelm Lexaeus as he struggles just to stay upright.

"I promise....I'll give you your'e heart when we complete Kingdom Hearts. Now go!" Lexie yells.

Saix finally overwhelms him, and Lexaeus is pushed away.

"Lexaeus!" Zexion yells, running toward his stunned comrade.

Vexen hears an unknown voice inside his soul and proceeds to cast a Blizzara spell at Saix, halting his movements.

He summons his shield and opens a Dark portal.

"We'll handle things here." Vexen says. "Farewell, Number Six. Now go!"

With his free hand, Vexen pushes Zexion into the Dark portal and closes it just as Saix breaks free of the ice.

"You of all people should know of our emotionless status." Saix says. "Why act on you're delusions? You're the Chilly Academic for a reason, Vexen."

"All of my existence, I've treated things and people as things to experiment on." Vexen says. "But if even we can experience emotions, then why bother retaining our useless masks?"

"You all have become defective." Saix says.

An open window begins to radiate with moonlight as it pours over Saix.

Lexaeus, who has just awoken from his stunned stae, looks on with resolve.

"Vexen." Lexaeus says. "If you wish to run, now's the time."

"No, Number Seven." Vexen says. "I have to rectify my mistakes."

The two prepare for combat as Saix emits an ear-splitting roar.

"My final experiment..........." Vexen says. "Let's test my hypothesis!"

Vexen and Lexaeus lunge at Saix in what would've been a defining moment of their existences.......

* * *

.....If Zexion and Demyx weren't our main focus.

The Dark portal ends up taking Zexion to the Grey Area, the place where the members leaving for their own missions leave from.

Roxas and Axel are seen sitting nearby. After they see Zexion's weakened state, they rush over to him and help him up onto one of the nearby chairs.

"What happened, man?" Axel says.

"Saix.............fighting Lexaeus and Vexen......they saved me from............being eliminated." Zexion says.

"What are you gonna do now?" Roxas says.

"I have to...........go to Demyx............" Zexion says.

Axel opens up another portal.

"We'll get X-Face off your back." Roxas says. "You shouldn't come back here."

"But.............." Zexion says. "The Organization..............."

"Isn't the right place for you and Demyx. Especially Demyx." Axel says. "Now go, before he gets here."

"Thank you............both." Zexion says, clutching his chest and entering the portal.

Axel dissipates the portal and looks at Roxas.

"You know what to do." Axel says.

Roxas nods, summoning his Keyblade.

* * *

Scenes switch to Demyx who has just finished helping Ariel with decorations.

"There!" Demyx says, swimming alongside Ariel to view the results.

"Cool!" Ariel says. "Daddy will love this!"

"I wish Zexy could see this." Demyx says.

"Well he won't turn up out of thin air." Ariel says. "We'll find him eventually."

* * *

Scenes switch to another part of Atlantica.

Zexion enters the world from a Portal, his body changed to his Merman form.

As Zexion gets over the grogginess that Vexen's experiments caused, he see an elderly Merman staring him down.

The man is none other than King Triton.

"Who are you?" Triton asks Zexion.

"A misguided soul with nowhere else to go." Zexion replies.

"You must work for those people who have been exterminating Heartless around the kingdom as of late." Triton says.

"I used to." Zexion says. "I am affiliated with them no longer."

"I am grateful to you for helping rid my kingdom of these vile creatures." Triton says. "However, due to you're affinity to the Darkness, I must ask you to leave."

"Not until.............I can see him again.........." Zexion says, completely over his grogginess.

"I will not ask twice." Triton says, summoning his trident.

* * *

Scenes switch to Ariel and Demyx.

They swim to the Throne Room only to see Triton gone.

"Where's the King?" Ariel says, seeing Sebastian in the corner.

"He knows!" Sebastian says. "He knows about your friend!"

"What?" Ariel asks. "How?"

"I don't know!" Sebastian says. "He said something about remembering him and then swam out in rage!"

"I have to go talk to him." Ariel says.

"No." Demyx says. "I'll just leave Atlantica. I appreiciate you're hospitality, but I have to go save Zexy!"

"No, Demyx----" Ariel starts.

That's when a thunderclap is heard.

"Uh-oh!" Ariel says.

She swims out in a hurry. Demyx follows close behind.

Ariel swims about, searching for the disturbance.

Eventually she and Demyx see King Triton battling Zexion.

"Zexy!" Demyx says.

"Daddy!" Ariel screams.

"Ariel!" Triton says, swimming to her.

Demyx swims to Zexion, who is weakened due to the battle.

"Daddy, what's wrong?!" Ariel says.

"These two work for the Darkness!" Triton says. "I want them out of the kingdom."

"But, why?" Ariel says.

"The Darkness brings Chaos!" Triton says. "I will not allow it to affect you or my kingdom!"

"But Demyx and Zexion can't be evil!" Ariel says. "If they were, then wouldn't they have assaulted the kingdom?"

"I do not care!" Triton says. "They will leave or be destroyed!"

"No!" Ariel says, swimming in front of the two Nobodies, arms spread.

"Ariel! Move!" Demyx says. "You'll be killed!"

"I don't care!" Ariel says. "You two are good people, even though your'e different. Nobody's better than anyone else, no matter what they fight for!"

Triton dissipates his Trident and looks at the two Nobodies menacingly.

"I want you two out by sundown." Triton says, pointing a finger in their direction. "Or I will execute you and anyone that dares to interfere!"

"Daddy!" Ariel says.

"Enough!" Triyton says. "I have spoken."

The King swims away in a rage.

Ariel turns to the two Nobodies.

"You guys okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." Demyx says. "But Zexy..........."

Zexion looks at Demyx and smiles.

"I'll be fine." Zexion says. "Besides, haven't I always told you that there's no situation that I cannot think my way out of? I'll be..........."

Zexion collapses in Demyx's arms.

"Let's take him to my Grotto." Ariel says. "I have some healing potions in there."

"But, your dad.........." Demyx starts.

"I'll handle my dad!" Ariel says.

The two swim to Ariel's Grotto.

Zexion is laid down on a rock in the center of the area.

Ariel digs through her various things until she finds a purple bottle.

"These things are all from the surface." Demyx says, recognizing some of the objects.

"Yeah." Ariel says. "I go to the nearby island a lot to dig for things washed up by the shore."

Ariel opens Zexion's mouth and rushes the liquid into his mouth.

"But......why?" Demyx asks.

"My father believe that the surface world and the sea should never co-exist." Ariel says. "He thinks that if it does, then everything will be destroyed."

"He's just lookin' out for you and you're kingdom. I know how that is." Demyx says.

Two hours pass.

Ariel finishes administering the potion.

Zexion wakes up, slightly refreshed.

"Demyx...........?" Zexion says.

"Y-Yeah." Demyx says, swimming to him.

"You were right." Zexion says. "We don't need hearts............."

"Why change your'e tune?" Demyx asks. "You've always been stubborn."

"Lexaeus.....and Vexen. Risked themselves to allow me to get to you." Zexion says. "Axel and Roxas...made a portal when I couldn't."

"So....." Demyx says. "Their emotionless beliefs were just lies to fool Xemnas?" Demyx says.

"Apparently." Zexion says.

"See?" Ariel says, swimming towards them. "You DO have friends in high places."

Zexion turns to face her.

"Thanks you for saving me." Zexion says. "I owe you now."

"Don't worry about it." Ariel says. "But. What about Daddy?"

"What _about_ Daddy?" A voice says.

Ariel turns around to see Triton and two mermen with spears across slings on their backs.

"I do not know how to persuade my daughter, but it matters not." Triton says. "You're deadline is up. I will give you one last chance to leave peacefully."

Ariel swims in front of the two Nobodies once more, but Triton pushes her gently out of the way.

"Well, what say you?" One of the guards ask, pointing his spear in their direction.

Ariel gets back on her feet and bats the guard away with her tailfin. The guard hits the wall to the left of the door.

"Father!" She yells, tears in her eyes. "This has to stop!"

"What do you mean,daughter?" He replies. "These........things are enemies of the kingdom and scions of Darkness!"

"They saved us from the Heartless on multiple occasions." Ariel says. "I saw a blond boy and a red-haired boy about a week ago slay an entire army of those giant thunder-using fish creatures. They were headed for the town itself!"

_"Axel and Roxas.........." _Demyx thinks quietly.

"I am grateful to them for helping us, but their presence here will destroy our kingdom!" Triton says.

"A pretty crappy '_thank you'._" Demyx mutters.

"Daddy." Ariel says. "They mean no harm."

"I will not debate this anymore." Triton says. "Guards, force these outsiders-!"

An explosion is heard as Sebastian comes into the Grotto, swimming as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Your Majesty!" He says.

"Now's not the time, Sebastian!" Triton says.

"It is!" Sebastian says. "Creatures! Creatures everywhere! All da people are in a panic!"

"See, Ariel?" Triton says. "This is what happens when you give the benefit of the doubt. People stab you in the back and repeat the mistakes of the past!"

"Mother wouldn't have thought that way. And you know that." Ariel says, looking at her father coldly.

Triton exibits an astonished look on his face as Ariel begins to swim away from him.

"Demyx, Zexion. Let's go." She says.

"Yep!" Demyx says, sticking a tongue at Triton only to be dragged along by Zexion.

"What would Athena have thought..............?" Triton says. "It's been so long since she passed on. I've changed haven't I?"

* * *

Scenes switch to the town. Heartless, primarily Aquatanks and Screwdrivers.

Ariel, Demyx and Zexion appear as soon as the Heartless burst through the Town Gate.

"Well, tiem to clean up, boys!" She says.

"Did you know she could fight?" Zexion asks Demyx.

"Beats me." Demyx says. "She must get it from her father......."

The two rush in to give her a hand.

Demyx summons his Sitar and shoots violent Water burst at the Aquatanks, the pressure of the water tearing them apart.

Zexion summons his Lexicon and begins casting Fire magic at the Srewdrivers, melting them into puddles of green goo that fall upon the ground.

The Heartless is easily dispatched and the trio pat each other on the back.

"Well, that was easy!" Demyx says.

The green goo then begins moving, all puddles head toward the sdame point and begin to take shape.

Eventually, the goo forms an Octopus.

A Heartless Emblem appears on it's back. Eight tentacles shoot out and become it's arms.

A face is seen popping out of the middle of the body.

The face looks similar to that of the Parasite Cage from the first Kingdom Hearts.

A window then froms, covering the face as the creature lets out an earsplitting roar.

It stops growing, spanning across the entire town due to it's massive size.

"Look at _this_ mother---!" Demyx starts.

Demyx dodges it's tentacle as the trio swim under the massive Heartless.

"We're like ninjas." Demyx says. "Blending in with our surroundings......"

"Demyx, now's not the time." Zexion says.

"How do we kill this one?" Ariel says. "I've fought creatures like this before."

"Well." Zexion says. "Here's the plan.............."


End file.
